Rush of the Wind
by Apthem
Summary: A story set in the Pokémon Universe about survival. Brendan gets accepted into the Ace trainer program and must traverse the dangerous Sinnoh region to prove himself, not knowing the legend about to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Brendan looked out the blurred window in the wall and saw his mother sobbing. She quickly waved as they found eye contact. Brendan felt surreal and blinked to sharpen his vision, _it's finally happening._ He turned around and faced the dense forest of Route 202 spotting only a narrow path leading into the darkness. The nervousness was gone and he felt ready for what came ahead, whatever that was.

The sound of the crowd dulled as the Sandgem guards closed the gates. Brendan could hardly notice any wind, the air was chilled, he noticed from his visible breath that he was panting.

"Ready to go then?"

Dawn looked up from her backpack and adjusted her hat, she wore the same expression as she had when he first met her – a determined frown. "Yeah" he said quietly, trying to look as busy as she was. Dawn had a pretty face and dark hair, dressed in Winter clothing despite the Spring season. She grew up in a small village called Twinleaf Town and was tutored by the legendary Pokémon professor Rowan. She studied biology at Pastoria University and entered the Sinnoh Ace-Trainer program soon after graduating.

"Where'd you go to school, huh?" She asked when they first met, finishing her story which seemed like one she had told a thousand times.

"Oh uh, Lilycove… Lilycove Law School. I'm from Hoenn."

"Obviously. Well, we'll be paired up for the next Test this Saturday. Hope you brought a scarf, Hoenn-boy."

Brendan looked back at the cobblestone wall once more before leading the way into the forest, not seeing his mother through the window anymore. Guilt flowed into his consciousness as he realized she'd have to take that arduous trip by ferry back to Hoenn. Brendan had told his mother not to come along, but she insisted on supporting him. The same had happened when he left home to study in Lilycove. He loved that about his mother.

The pair steadily walked the dirt path, occasionally hearing the rustling of grass though mainly hearing the songs of birds. "That annoying screech is a Starly," Brendan heard over his shoulder. "There aren't many in the forests but we should be careful in a clearing." Dawn jogged a little to overtake Brendan and showed the miniature Poké balls in her left hand while holding a javelin in her right. She looked ready to attack any unfortunate Pokémon to cross our path. The javelin was about a meter long, fashioned completely out of some sort of dark wood. She had shown her weapon of choice for the Test just before they entered the Route.  
"I've been handling these things since I was a kid," She had said, looking pleased with herself. "They're excellent for knocking out the smaller creatures. See I keep the tip dull so it'll only leave as much as a bruise!" Rowan nodded behind her, holding one hand on her shoulder as he looked as determined as his pupil.

It was the TV show with Rowan that convinced Brendan to take the Ace-Test in Sinnoh. He had always had the ambition to enroll into the Ace-Trainer program, seeing only an opportunity to get more out of life, but Hoenn didn't offer any. Surviving the Ace-Test was a prerequisite for Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champions, an option he'd like to keep open. About one-eighth of University graduates around the World apply and half of those get accepted. The difficulty didn't lie in facing the region's Gym Leaders or Pokémon League but surviving the wilderness. Sinnoh probably has the harshest climate of them all, which did result in the strongest Champion to date: Cynthia and the Gible she caught on her way.

Most people are only able to handle small Pokémon after years of training, and often had to part with them as they evolved. Pokémon tend to grow uncontrollable. Brendan unlocked the only Poké Ball off his belt and pressed softly on the button in the middle. The Ball immediately enlarged and gave a short, but fierce shake.

Brendan's 'weapon' looked up at him with sharp, grey eyes. He was ten years old when his father took him out into Petalburg Woods to catch his first Pokémon. After a dozen failed attempts on mostly Wurmple, they had stumbled onto Hermes, a Zigzagoon at the time. The raccoon-like creature had fallen asleep under an Oran Berry-tree in the sun and was promptly separated from his pack. He remembered how Dad edged him forward and motioned to be quiet, having the Pokémon asleep would be enough to capture it. After the tensest 15 seconds of his life, Brendan returned to his father, showing him the violently shaking Poké Ball. Brendan still remembers his exact words to this day: "This little guy will evolve into a nimble Linoone; you remember the stories from that book I got you for your birthday?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes. Right dad?"

"That's right. Hermes."

The memories of his father filled his mind whenever Brendan looked at the creature.

"I need you to do some patrols like we practiced, Hermes," Brendan told the Linoone. The Pokémon blinked knowingly and skirted off into the ferns. Dawn looked over at Brendan.

"I'm going to try and capture a Pokémon as soon as possible, but our main concern should be a river. Are you sure your Linoone is okay in unfamiliar territory?" She said sternly. Brendan didn't mind the leadership but doubting his friend annoyed him a little. "It's Hermes and he's small and he knows it. He would never take a fight without me."

"Alright, then-"

In a swift, silent motion Dawn took a step back while stretching her right arm backwards to then lunge forward, propelling the javelin into a bush a few steps behind Brendan. A small thud betrayed the fact that the spear hit its target. Dawn sprinted into the bushes and emerged within moments to hold up a rabbit by its ears. "Dinner!" She grinned. She snapped the rodent's neck and fastened it to her belt. Brendan grimaced slightly. They continued on the path heading downwards, as a light snow began to fall between the pine trees.

"So, law right? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be the wimpy types?" Dawn said. Brendan was feeling hungry and rather cold, the sun was beginning to set despite having started the hike in the morning.

"You shouldn't make assumptions," He grumbled back. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Don't know anything about you."

"Well… know that I have your back at least."

"I don't need anyone to have my back."

This annoyed Brendan, "You think you can do this alone?"

"I'd prefer to do it alone, you'll only slow me down." She hadn't looked at him once and picked up the pace.

"Where is this coming from?" Brendan asked. She didn't reply.

Darkness fell as Hermes made it back, holding a bundle of dry sticks in its mouth. The party made it out the forest to a clearing of grassy hills. Dawn and Brendan found a small stream and camped on a patch of grass nearby. Dawn ordered Brendan to start a campfire while she crafted a small shelter of branches to protect them from the wind. A small layer of snow had covered most of their surroundings.

"Good boy," Brendan whispered as he petted Hermes on his head. Before long, the fire was lit. He expected the Pokémon to curl up and lie at the fire, but he kept sitting upright.

"Anything else?"

The Pokémon gave a loud bark which made Dawn jump. "Keep him quiet!"

"What is it, boy?" The Linoone barked again, and again. He turned around, took a couple of steps and turned to bark once more. Brendan understood and followed his Pokémon, leaving Dawn behind. Hermes wasn't exactly a patient Pokémon which meant Brendan had difficulty keeping up on an empty stomach. They followed the stream upwards until they reached a dam clearly made by beaver Pokémon.

"Hermes, wait up."

Brendan almost fell out of the tall grass to find himself in a dirt clearing on a small hill overseeing the river and dam. He found Hermes sniffing and licking a large, dark figure. Brendan recognized it immediately. "Oh crap." He uttered.  
Brendan pulled out his flashlight. Lying on its belly, what looked like an ape about the size of an SUV lay dead in a pool of its own blood. Brendan immediately recognized the smell. The Slaking was larger, much hairier and its fur a lot darker compared to the species Brendan was used to from his home region. Dread fell over him as he noticed the bullet wounds that had been the beast's demise. Large, gaping holes which he assumed had been left by rifles. Brendan didn't notice Dawn arrive until she held a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go, we're not alone."

* * *

Author's note: thanks for reading. Not sure if I'll continue with this story but I'd like to. First time posting here, any constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Cover of the story is a pintrest image by Chibiotaku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

A gust of wind blew through the party on the hill. Dawn almost lost her hat, while Hermes vigorously sniffed the incoming breeze. Brendan smelled the familiar scent of the Slaking. The field on which they stood was bare, most of the tall grass had only recently sprouted since the arrival of spring. Dawn coughed and Brendan too noticed he was freezing. He got up, fists balled. _Dad_ , he thought.

The night had turned pitch black, illuminated only by a pale moon and the snow on the ground. To the east the river had a quiet rhythm, a small waterfall created by the dam. Dawn pulled on Brendan's jacket and spoke quietly.  
"This is the work of poachers, Brendan. It must have fled when it got ambushed," She was already making her way down the hill, still holding him by the arm. "It's completely intact. We have to douse the fire and leave before they find us."  
A shriek pierced the night, its source somewhere in the direction of the forest. Dawn pulled Brendan down on the ground and slid under the tall grass. The soil was cold and damp, Brendan's pants were immediately drenched. Dawn spoke in a whisper.  
"I hope whatever that is, can't see well at night. Don't. Move."

A group of four men each holding a torch emerged from the shadowy forest line. A humungous scavenger bird soared a hundred meters in front of them, heading straight for the hill having finally spotted its prey. Hermes, who had followed the trainers' lead, lay flat on his belly like the Slaking, and snarled, presumably at the vulture. The three had made it down the hill, about thirty meters from the corpse, and tried to remain motionless.

The bird started circling the Slaking, screeching proudly. Once the poachers made it to the foot of the hill, the Fearow made its descent. The huge wings created a small twister, but the poachers knowingly shielded their torches. Dawn and Brendan looked on from the grass, unable or unwilling to move.  
"Easy, Becca." The man spoke in a slow slur as if he was drunk. The torch provided enough light to only show the man's face. He was wearing a hood and a mask, with a white symbol embellished on both. He stuck the torch in the ground and told the others to do the same, then turned to the Fearow. The dark figure of the avian looked big enough to carry two humans. The leader pulled some sort of rodent from his belt and fed it to the bird.

"Great work, girl."

When one of the poachers headed in their direction, Brendan could make out the rifle in his hands. Brendan felt uneasy, not able to see his eyes he couldn't tell whether the man was looking straight at him. Hermes snarling grew louder, and Brendan was forced to put a hand on the Pokémon's head to calm him. Only now did Brendan notice Dawn had taken her javelin, which she was holding tightly. Brendan shook his head.

Atop the hill, the leader of the gang took out a tool from his backpack and kneeled at the Slaking. A haunting sound followed, the friction of metal on bone. The noise was uncomfortably loud, Brendan felt uneasy in his own bones hearing it. Dawn, unable to bear the noise any longer began crawling backwards, rustling the grass too much for Brendan's liking.

Seconds later a gunshot interrupted the process. Another poacher who had made his way toward the river had been swarmed by two dog-sized figures. Chaos erupted.

Two Bibarel had been alerted by a potential threat to their den by the Fearow. Wary of any threats, a maternal Bibarel had to be a danger to any passerby's and the poacher came too close. The wounded poacher screamed out in agony, bearing a bite in both her leg and abdomen. The three remaining poachers and Fearow jumped to the sign of an attacker.

"This is our chance!"

Brendan gave Hermes a quick pat on his lower back and jumped up. The poacher nearest to them immediately noticed. "Over here!" he shouted.  
Brendan ran for his life. Not knowing or caring where he stood in the darkness. He had no sense of where Dawn, Hermes or his pursuers were. Multiple gunshots rang out as well as a deafening cry from the Fearow. Brendan stepped into what he thought was solid ground, but reactively had to extend his arms to break his fall – an excruciating feeling of pain struck him in his right wrist. A flash of white appeared next to him, it was Hermes. Brendan could hear the flapping of wings over his head. He had to get up. As he started running he felt relieved to use his companion's light fur as guidance. More gunshots fell but nothing hit its mark.

Hermes came to a halt and Brendan noticed they arrived at their camp. The campfire was out, leaving only a thin line of smoke. Brendan discovered Dawn's sleeping bag already lay spread out under the cover of the shelter, looking prepared as ever. She wasn't back yet. Brendan couldn't see anything in the direction of the hill, not even shadows of the men or Pokémon chasing him, all her could hear was the river and his own heart pumped on adrenaline. _Why have they stopped? Where is she?_

Another triumphant cry filled the night sky, Brendan knew what had happened.

The ceremony of the start of another season of the Ace-Trainer program in Sinnoh was as quiet as Brendan expected it to be. Sandgem wasn't a large town but he knew almost all of its inhabitants had come to see the applicants. Twice a year the regions of Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos held a ceremony on the same day, which had become more of a festive tradition than a formality. The town was covered in market stands, balloons and a general sense of cheer. Brendan stood on a small wooden podium with Dawn and Rowan, listening to the professor speak.

"… now I've been giving the speech to inaugurate the start of another season for about 40 years now… I can't believe you people aren't sick of me yet!" The crowd laughed and cheered, proud of the Sandgem residential. One person cloaked in a dark jacket stood out, his face shrouded by his hood. "But on a more serious note: after last year's tragic end we must remember that the Ace Trainer program is more than a way to earn fame, prizes and a damn good adventure – it's a statement of the human courage and comradery we are able to build with each other and our Pokémon friends. These two young people know the peril they might face and still take it head on, I believe that deserves a round of applause."

Dawn bowed and Brendan instinctively followed her lead, even though he had never done it before.

"I've personally been waiting for the day for Dawn to take the Test, and I could not be more proud. As for Brendan, I've regularly met with the young man to discuss preparations for his journey, and I have complete confidence in his ability to see it through. He-" Rowan interrupted himself as the tower bell of the small church began to ring.  
"Oh, it seems I've gone slightly over schedule. Guards, if you'd please open the gates. Dawn. Brendan. Good luck!" The crowd erupted in cheers and Brendan followed Dawn off the podium.

* * *

I'd like to thank any readers who checking out the second chapter. Gimme any criticism you got.


End file.
